Mate
by bookattack151
Summary: OC. Set during season 2. I let my eyes wonder the dark room, taking it all in.I hear the faint sounds of someone yelling outside the room but pay no attention to it until the door suddenly slams open, I turn to the sound but I suddenly found my back against the wall with a handsome stranger, his eyes glowed yellow, my heart stops, his grasp possessive, "Mine" he growls. Oh shit...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, I am excited to start writing this story, I have only recently discovered the amazing show called 'Wolfblood' (a week ago) and I am already obsessed about it. And what I normally do when I am obsessed with a show or movie or book is I go searching for Fanfiction, there isn't many stories about 'Wolfblood' and I was searching for a story about a new girl who falls in love with Rhydian and guess what, there is NONE!  
So I have decided that if I couldn't find the story that I wanted then I guess I would then have to write one up, I mean I can't be the only girl who wants to read a story about Rhydian falling in love with a new girl, so here it is, hope you all enjoy and I would love to read your feedback, thanks!**

**Also this story is set just at the beginning of Season 1, after episode 1; Leader of the Pack, and in this story Jana never showed up, I know some of you will be mad or upset but as much as I like Jana is Wolfblood it just makes it more complicated for me to write with Jana included, sorry guys.**

**Also everyone is 16.**

'_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes,  
but it's the only thing that I know'_

Trees.

That's all I have seen out of the car window for the last 3 hours, but I've been told that's what you can basically expect from England, especially the country side.

'_When it gets hard,  
you know it can get hard sometimes'_

Northumbria …. That's where I am.

Fucking Northumbria

I cannot believe that I am being dragged half way across the world to some stupid, old, little small town called Stoneybridge, all because my parents want a _"new start"_, to "_get back to our roots_".

'_It is the only thing  
that makes us feel alive'_

They didn't care that they were taking me away from my roots, Australia, or the fact that they were not only taking me away from my friends, the only people I have ever knows but they were taking me away from **everything** I had ever known.

They made it seem likes we are only moving down a couple of streets, not a whole new country!

'_We keep this love in a photograph,  
we made these memories for ourselves'_

I could feel the tears start to gently pickle my eyes as my thoughts move back to Australia and my friends, everything that I was forced to give up

'Block it out Luna, focus on the music' I think to myself, I am not going to break down, no way in hell.

'_Where our eyes are never closing,  
Hearts are never broken,  
and time's forever frozen still' _

In a way I feel like this is a dream, that none of this is real, that I am in the state of dreaming and I will suddenly wake up and be back home but I know, I know deep down I'm not dreaming, no matter how much I want to.

'_So you can keep me,  
inside the pocket of your ripped jeans'_

It's almost funny if you think about it, you wouldn't expect this to happen to you, this only really happens in movies, TV shows and books but not in real life.

I let my head rest against the cool window, a small sign escapes me as the temperature it cooler than I had expected, I close my eyes but know that sleep will not come to me, it hasn't in the last 48 hours.

I know I look terrible but I couldn't honestly find enough to care, I just feel empty. It hasn't really hit me yet, the emotions of it all, but maybe it's because I won't let myself, I was the same way when my parents first split, the first of many.

'_Holding me closer till our eyes meet,  
you won't ever be alone,  
wait for me to come home'_

But yet here we are, in the bloody United Kingdom, with my parents who have decided that maybe they can make their relationship work.

Now I know what you must be thinking, "_your parents are getting back together, you should be happy_", _"I wish my parents would get back together, you are so lucky" _and _"stop being so negative, I would kill for my parents to get back together, to become a family once again"._

Let me just say, that's all fine and dandy for some people but once your parents have gotten back together and broken up again, it starts to get annoying the first couple of times, but currently we are on number #12 (in only 16 months) 'let-try-and-save-this-relationship-that is-toxic-to-not-only-us-but-to-our-family'.

Let just leave it at that.

'_Loving can heal,  
Loving can mend your soul,  
and it's the only thing that I know, I know'_

I'm not the only one unhappy about this move either, my younger sister of fourteen years old was just as unhappy about it or so she makes it out to seem, for the attention of it all, she will just make our parents feel guilty and buy her things, and then she will go to school with this whole act on, it's just her personality.

My older sister, was already moved out of home, currently living with her boyfriend, so she clearly didn't have to move but I know she has a massive blow up with me parents, she didn't want me to leave, she said that I was old enough to have a choice and certainly mature enough but I was denied the choice anyway by my parents.

As horrible as it sounds, I am a lot more closer with my older sister than my younger one, we get along great and even though we are completely different I know I can rely on her and her boyfriend, Ben, for anything, and now that I am taken away from her, I have honestly never felt so alone in my sixteen years of life.

'_I swear it will get easier,  
remember that with every piece of you,  
and it's the only thing we take-'_

A sharp pain interrupts my current train of thought and I take out my headphones, leaving the little escape I had and entering into reality.

"Thank you for finally taking out your headphones, we are here" My father says to me, I faintly roll my eyes at him, careful not to be caught.

"To the new hell-hole that is our home" My younger sister, May says back to my father, her voice full of sarcasm.

I block out my father's response to my sister, instead listening to the faint sound of my music still playing, bring me only a small amount of peace.

'_And if you hurt me,  
Well that's okay baby, only words bleed,  
inside these pages you just hold me,  
and I won't ever let you go'_

I step out of the car while securing my iPhone in my grasp, the cold hits me like a stone, the air in my lungs seems almost painful to breath in and out.

"A beautiful house, isn't it?" I hear the sound of my mother's voice ask, the tone of her voice in awed, I turn to her to find her wrapped in my father's arms and I cannot help my roll my eyes for the second time this evening.

"It would be if you could actually see it" I mutter under my breath, saying at said house, it was covered in either moss or Ivy, I couldn't quite tell, but it was quite beautiful, not that I wouldn't them know that little fact.

I hear May chuckle at my response as she exists the car.

"Why is it so fucking cold?" May says quite loudly, trying to get a rise out of my parents.

"May! Don't you dare use that type of language again, or I will take your phone of you young lady"

"Yeah yeah, whatever" May replies back, a smirk across her face, god she deserves a smack in the face sometimes.

I plug my headphones back in, not in the mood to hear the agreement that was currently taking place.

The house is double story, made out of stone, like most houses in the country that I had caught a short glimpse of while driving past, besides the windows, doors and a small portion of the roof, the rest was covered in the thick green leaves.

There weren't any barriers around the house which I find quite odd considering the woods was partially our backyard… and front yard when I come to think of it, I knew the bridge would lead directly into town but I wonder how long it will take to get there on foot.

I turn back to look at my family and find them still arguing, scoffing I turn back around and walk towards the house, might as well use this to my advantage and take the best bedroom but as I walk up to the house I notice how big it actually is, looming over me.

'_You can fit me,  
inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen,  
next to your heartbeat where I should be,  
keep it down within your soul'_

The smell was one of the first things to hit me, it was a mix of musk, clearly from the house being as old as it was, as well as the strong smell of paint, fresh paint.

The second thing to hit me was the house looked nothing like it did on the outside, while the outside of the house looked old, dark and dated the inside was a pleasant surprize, it has clearly been renovated in the last couples years, as well as it bring quite bright, not like bright colours but the white coat of print that was currently imprinted into the hallways, I follow the steps all the way up to the top and close my eyes and take a deep breathe.

Once opening my eyes I take a look of my surroundings, where I was currently standing there were four doors, I would guess two bedrooms would lie behind them as well as bathroom and a study, that ¾ of the house can defiantly go to May and my parents. I turn around and find another three doors, and I go to the furthest door and open it.

'_And if you hurt me,  
well, that's okay baby, only words bleed,  
inside these papers you just hold me,  
and I won't ever let you go'_

I could tell this was 100% my bedroom because there were books inside, no one in my family likes reading my myself, the walls were white, just like the hallways, and even through my bedroom window was open I could still smell the faint smell of paint,

A small chair sat in the cornea of my room, alongside with it was a built-in wardrobe, no doubt my clothes would be already hanged up seeing as we did ship all our stuff over here first, in-between the widow and chair hung some of my photography work, another chair placed in front of my window held some books as well as the bedside table, a large double bed sat right in the middle of my wall that was full of books, not a single spare spot left.

I decided to test out the bed, and as soon as my back hit the bed I knew I was a goner, the 48 hours of no rest was finally catching up with me and there was nothing I could do to stop it, so I did nothing but let the embrace of sleep take me while my music soothed my trouble soul.

'_When I'm away, I will remember the way that you kissed me,  
under the lamppost back on Sixth street,  
hearing you whisper the through the phone,  
"Wait for me to come home"'_

**Ok guys, that's it for the Chapter 1, it's currently 1.15 AM here and I am very tired so I am not even going to proof read it, shocker, someone arrest me, also the links for the bedroom, house and Luna are on my profile so don't forget to check it out,**

**ALSO**

**I am on the hunt for a beta to help proof read chapters and stuff like that so yeah.**

**THANKS**

**NIGHT**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- All I Want

Hi everyone, hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, and here's another coming your way.

I wake up to the sound of doors slamming

May must be up

I open my eyes, surprized to find myself in my new bedroom, for a second there I thought I was back home.

I get up and quickly stretch, hearing the sound of bones cracking and popping, feeling satisfied I walk over to my window, gazing out.

The forest is basically our backyard, not that I minded at all, May was going on about how wild animals would come through the forest, smelling food, and attack us, what I had to remind her that this wasn't like a movie, there aren't any bears, lions or wolves out there.

I look up at the gloomy overcast, but then again this isn't Australia, where the sun is always out and shining down on us, in Australia you could quite literally fry an egg on the ground. Today there wasn't a single glimpse of the blue sky that I have always relied on seeing every day; it was cold enough that even though I was behind the safe old stone walls of the house, the chill could still reach my bones.

I check the time on my phone, I was up an hour earlier than expected, might as well use this time to explore the new house, and with that thought I am already walking out my bedroom and opening the next door in front of me.

The wooden floors chill my feet, making it almost painful to walk but I ignore it in favour of taking in the room I am currently in, my little studio, I couldn't help but let the smile pass my lips. On one side was all my drawing supplies on a white desk, as well as my drawing supplies sat a beautiful light box drawing board with an extendable lamb hovering over it, my art books littered the shelves above the desk as well as the small stool in front on the heater and two wooden chairs underneath the desk. (**Picture on profile**)

On the other side of the room sat another desk against the wall, but instead of holding drawing supplies it held all my painting supplies, as well as an easel and lamp were sat upon on the desk and I notice around seven blank canvases' in the corner.

It was quite amazing, I mean I never had anything like this back home, unless you count school but even then you were sharing with seven hundred people as well so you can imagine the supplies would go quite quickly.

I knew this is a bribe for me, and I would bet anything that May would have gotten something similar, this was them, my parents, trying to smooth everything over with our talents and passions, art, both May and I were passionate about it, while May is into more the graphic design and cartoon/anime side of art I was into drawing, painting and photography side of it.

But damm it if this wasn't one of the best bribes of my life, I would of course use this little studio, my save haven but that doesn't mean I am not going to forget the last sixteen months, I will never forget what has taken place, then and now, I feel anger start to bubble up inside me and I focus on the coldness of the room, the chill in the air, spreading to my bones, my breathe clearly seen in the air.

I quietly walk out and shut the door gently behind me, as if it was made out of glass, and head over to the next door, which I am guessing in a bathroom.

The walls are white, the floors wooden, the bathtub, toilet, vanity and cabinets are of white as well but there are pops of colour, the flowers in the bathroom, I quite like the bathroom, small but not too small, a perfect size, and I like how the windows are behind the vanity, looking out once again of the view of the forest.

Before I wonder where the shower is I spot it in the corner, a simple shower but right now it looked like I pot of gold, I am aching for a nice, hot shower, and now I can finally enjoy one.

I take my phone out of my pocket and hooked it up to the speakers on a small wooden stool beside the shower; I start to strip off my clothes as the music starts to fill the air.

'_All I want is nothing more,  
to hear you knocking at my door,  
cos if I could see your face once more,  
I could die a happy man I'm sure,  
when you said your last goodbye,  
I died a little bit inside,  
I lay in tears in bed all night,  
alone without you by my side"_

The first drop of hot water hits my skin and I feel like I am in heaven, the water instantly during the tension away, as well as the aches and pains of my joints. The warm droplets start to form steam as I let myself sway gently to the music, quietly singing along.

"_But_ _if you loved me,  
why'd you leave me,  
take my body, take my body,  
all I want is,  
and all need is,  
to find somebody, I'll find somebody,  
like you"_

My mind starts to wonder back to all the great times I've had with my friends, telling them that I was leaving them was probably one of the hardest things I have had to do in my sixteen years of life. I held back the tears while I told them and watched as hurt, sadness and anger filled their faces, we all promised to stay in contact but deep down I knew that would only last for so long, I knew eventually our friendships would fade into nothing, and that was one of the things that cut the deepest.

"_See you brought out the best of me,  
a part of me I've never seen.  
You took my soul and wiped it clean;  
our love was made for movie screens.  
But if you loved me,  
why'd you leave me,  
take my body, take my body.  
All I want it,  
and all I need is,  
to find somebody, I'll find somebody.  
Oh"_

I think back to two years ago, when everything was good, normal; if only I had knew, that from four months later that my world would literally come apart, again and again and again, but I know I shouldn't let me mind wonder on it, _it doesn't matter_ I tell myself, _I don't care_.

"_If you loved me,  
why'd you leave me,  
take my body, take my body.  
All I want is,  
and all I need is,  
to find somebody.  
I'll find somebody like you  
Oh."_

I step outside of the warm shower, the cold air hits me like a tone of breaks and as the warm water drips off of my body and onto the cold wooden floors I wrap a large, white towel across my body, trying to seal in what little heat from the shower that was left.

I make a quick dash to my bedroom and quickly get dressed for my first day at Bradlington High, god even the name was somewhat ridiculous, just like everything else in this place.

After I pull on my underwear I stare at my new uniform, wasn't too bad I guess, I mean it could be a lot worse but I'm still not sure about the tie, I shake my head and start getting dressed.

Dark grey trousers, white button up blouse, dark green tie, a black zip up hoodie and a pair of black Authentic Vans is what my uniform consist of, apparently they weren't very strict on school uniform, or at least that's what my mother told me.

I walk back to my bathroom to blow dry my hair, I knew my hair wouldn't dry in time for school, not in this weather. As I aim the warm air at my dripping wet hair in a feeble attempt to dry it I look at my reflection in the mirror.

Brown eyes stared at me back, chocolate brown with tones of amber in them that seemed to glow in the dim weather; some people would say they were more of golden flecks, long, dark lashes coat them, making the amber tones more noticeable. Long dark auburn locks frame my opal shaped face accompanied with soft features and a button nose, my fair skin only pronounced my light brown freckles which are scattered across my checks. I am around 5ft7 in height, a short torso but long legs, from all the running I do I would say I am a healthy size, my build is slightly athletic but yet I still had curves, average sized chested and not much of a bum but that didn't really matter to me.

I straighten my hair and put on light makeup, only some foundation, mascara and lip balm, I prefer the natural look on myself, plus I don't have a clue on how to put any other makeup on other than the basics. (**Picture of Luna on my profile**)

I walk downstairs once I am finished getting ready for the day and decided to find the kitchen so I could have some breakfast.

"Do you know if your sister is ready yet?" Mother asks me as I enter the kitchen, her tone impatient.

"Haven't seen her yet but knowing her, probably not" I reply back to her.

The kitchen cabinets and wooden panels is an off-white colour, the stone surface was of a grey colour while the floors were wooden, a dining table matching the same colour as the floors was were my mother was sitting, her face the picture of annoyance . (**Once again, picture on profile of kitchen**)

I manage to find some raisin bread and make myself some toast while my mother went upstairs to get ready, alone with my thoughts I begin to wonder what my first day of school will be like, so many questions running through my head.

Is it like my old school? Are the people nice? Are the classes any good? How good is their art program? Is the Library well stocked? And most importantly, is there a photography class?

I manage to brush my teeth, clean my bedroom, pack everything I will need for the day, lunch money, note books, pens and pencils, water bottle, my phone and headphones as well as my camera, I never go anywhere without it, you never know when the perfect shot will appear, before my mother screamed that is was finally time to go, she would be driving us to school today as it is our first day but after that we will have to walk.

After waiting outside for an additional ten minutes, May finally decided to emerge out of the house, heavy black makeup stains her face, she's currently going through her 'emo-rebellious' stage.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her as I got into the car, plugging my headphones in I block everything around me and just focus at looking at the view.

"We're here" I hear my mother say over the sound of my music, I quickly take my headphones out and look at the school in front of me, it wasn't too bad to look at.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come out with you" My mother asks, gazing her view of the school we were about to enter.

"No, I'm pretty sure we are capable enough to find the administration office mother" I say back to her, my tone emotionless even though I felt like my heart was about to exploded out of my chest.

"Alright then, I have to get ready for work anyway" She pauses before speaking again "I know you might be upset at the moment, with the move and everything but once you make new friends and everything you'll be fine"

"So now you want to be our mother again" I say while slamming the car door, I hear another door slam and realise it's May.

"Head up, ok?" I ask her, aware of practically everyone who was outside the school staring at us, the drum of my heart only picking up more speed, my hands begin to tingle and I take a deep breathe, I see May nod her beside me and we walk with our heads up high.


End file.
